Pour un sourire
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Voldemort apprend la naissance d'un enfant qui l'anéantira. Bien décidé à empêcher ce massacre, il fera tout pour entrer chez les Potter quitte à se ridiculiser. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling


Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! Bonne lecture !

Ps: ceci est un délire suite à une idée complètement loufoque que j'ai eue en lisant le premier tome... A ne pas prendre au sérieux !

On ne sait trop comment, le seigneur Lord Voldemort avait appris qu'un jour particulier naîtrait un enfant qui le ruinerait lui et son pouvoir. Furieux, il mena des recherches et après bien des assassinats, il découvrit la vérité. Ce garçon qui allait devenir plus puissant que lui, c'était Harry Potter.

Bien décidé à l'assassiner d'un coup d'avada kedavra il chercha un moyen de se rapprocher de la famille du bambin et c'est alors qu'il trouva: lui, le puissant Lord noir Voldemort allait s'introduire chez les Potter.

Comment? Il passa une annonce non pas "_cherche Harry Potter à tuer" _mais plutôt une annonce comme baby-sitter. Oui, il se ferait engager comme nurse et une fois seul à seul, il exploserait le joli minois de son futur assassin.

Jour après jour il attendit patiemment d'être choisi comme nurse du gamin mais à chaque fois une baby-sitter était choisie à sa place ! Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi ! Était-ce son crâne chauve qui effrayait les enfants? Son nez? Non mais pourquoi n'était-il pas choisi? Ce n'était quand même pas son rire diabolique ou sa tête de serpent qui faisait fuir les bébés?! Réflexion faite, si.

Exaspéré et n'en pouvant plus de voir sans cesse le bambin grandir dans l'affection et l'amour de ses parents, une à une, à coup d'avada kedavra il extermina les nurses si bien qu'il y en avait pénurie au petit village.

Seul restait Tati Voldy. Etant la seule nurse disponible, les Potter furent contraints de l'engager. Un rapide coup de téléphone, ils préparèrent les affaires d'Harry ainsi que son repas puis attendirent la nurse.

C'était une femme étrange qui leur fila la chair de poule mais Voldy, très bien déguisé sous des tonnes de fard à paupières et de fard à joue si bien qu'il ressemblait à un clown, ne fut pas reconnu par la famille sorcière et après quelques recommandations, un baiser sur le front de leur bébé, tout deux sortirent en amoureux, laissant leur fils entre les mains de Tati Voldy alias Voldy la tueuse de nouveau-nés.

Aussitôt que le couple fut parti, le lord noir n'attendit pas une minute de plus et se pencha sur le berceau sa baguette magique en main, armé du sort pour lequel il excellait, l'avada kedavra.

Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour tuer cet infâme enfant qui voulait sa perte alors qu'il n'avait pas encore toutes ses dents, il tomba nez qu'il n'avait pas à nez avec l'enfant qui lui renvoya un doux regard émeraude. Ce fut alors la fin du terrible mage noir de toute le siècle des sorciers. Caressant de ses doigts frêles la joue du bambin, un sourire se dessina sur les traits du Lord et il saisit le nouveau né dans ses bras, le gardant contre lui en lui prodiguant nombre de caresses et de papouilles. Loin de lui était l'idée de le tuer à présent.

Comment un être aussi mignon que Harry Potter pouvait bien lui vouloir du mal? Impensable !

L'idée lui effleura l'esprit de le kidnapper mais une fois que le môme grandirait, il ne pourrait plus s'occuper de lui et il risquerait de ruiner sa carrière de nurse ! Le jeune Harry à peine âgé de deux ans plongea ses billes émeraudes dans les siennes et un sourire lumineux s'étira entre ses lèvres, laissant éclater un rire d'enfant.

Voldemort en était bouleversé. On ne lui avait jamais souri avant même quand il était lui-même un gosse de six ans à cause de son air de psychopathe mais le bambin ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Touché, le lord noir jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et s'aperçut que l'heure du repas était venue. Il revêtit son tablier blanc à carreaux roses, s'empara du petit, prit l'assiette qui reposait sur la table de cuisine, s'allongea dans la chaise à bascule et donna à manger à l'enfant tout en le couvant de ses yeux doux

Il s'était cru fort mais il avait trouvé sa voie, sa vocation. Ce jour là, le puissant mage noir, Lord Voldemort mourut pour toujours et fit place à lui un jeune travesti épanoui.

Dans l'attente de cet assassinat qu'il prévoyait avant même la naissance de sa victime, il avait dû faire ses preuves et s'occuper de petits enfants qui n'étaient pas plus hauts que trois pommes. Il avait craqué.

Lui, le puissant Lord Voldemort avait disparu sans laisser de trace. La cause? Un sourire. Lord Voldemort anéanti par un sourire colgate ?! Qui l'aurait cru !


End file.
